Condoms and other male sexual barrier devices cover a penile glans, and utilize a roll-down tube to cover a penile corpus and to provide contact area for fixation to the penis by maintaining as much friction resistance as need between the barrier material and the penis to avoid accidental repositioning, removal, or leakage of the device during coitus. A disadvantage of such barrier devices is their reduced use during sexual activity due to reduced pleasure caused by the covering of sensitive penile areas.
Approaches for overcoming such disadvantages include barriers of a reduced size, thereby exposing regions such as the penile corpus for pleasurable contact during coitus. Such barriers are installed on a penile glans by distributing pressure-sensitive adhesive to the underside of the barrier for installation of the barrier directly onto the glans skin. Disadvantages to such approaches include an imperfect seal of the device. In another approach, liquid adhesive is applied to the glans skin for adhering the barrier to the glans. Disadvantages of this approach includes the lack of precise application, messiness, spillage risk, and other inconveniences of using a liquid adhesive.